


Girls night

by DesreeG



Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bar, Best Friends, Drinking, Girls' Night Out, Karaoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesreeG/pseuds/DesreeG
Summary: Dej'a wants to drink with her girls but Alicia and Desree know it's more than that.
Series: Obey Me! Desree's adventures in the Devildom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Girls night

**Author's Note:**

> This includes two other Mc's I am friends with. Inspired by Dej'a because she seems like a fun dramatic drunk.

“Human! Your phone is ringing!” Mammon calls out.

Desree sighs and takes the phone to see it was one of her closest friends Dej’a.

“Dej’a!” Desree calls out. “To what do I owe this pleasure of hearing your angelic voice”

“I’m at the bar come join me! I’ve called Alicia too and she’s on her way” Dej’a shouts cheerfully.

“Wait are you at the bar alone?”

“Yeah and I need my girls” 

Something is definitely wrong.

“Ok I’m on my way” Desree says putting her shoes on. “See you soon”

“BYEEEE”

Desree puts the phone in her pocket and lets out a sigh. Dej’a normally doesn’t drink alone and if she does it’s in her own bedroom. Desree puts a lighter in her pocket just in case she had to teach that Avatar of Pride a lesson. She walks out of the house and heads to Club 666.

\--

“Des!” Alicia calls out running to her best friend.

“Hey Alicia, I see you are here too,” Desree says, hugging her tiny friend.

“Dej’a insisted on us coming here” Alicia replies. “Do you wanna guess what happened?”

Desree shakes her head and pats her pocket “I have no idea but I bought my lighter just in case”

The two girls walk in and immediately spot their blue haired friend by the bar downing shots at an alarming rate.

“Oh dear she’s already reached the shots” Alicia says sighing.

“I bet you it’s something to do with that old man she’s dating”

Alicia laughs. “You do know that Mammon is old too right”

“I suddenly can’t hear”

“Dej’a!” Alicia says as they reach their friend in need.

“Girls!” Dej’a squeals, getting up to hug them. “Oh I love you both for coming! This is why you both are my favourite! You’re so smart and loving and kind and funny and you’re always there for me…do you know that? You’re always there for me and all I have to do is go on my phone and click your names and poof you’re here”

“Dej’a you are drunk” 

“Me? Drunk? Never”

“You ramble and ramble when you get drunk and then you get super happy and energetic and then you get emotional and finally horny…the stages of Drunk Dej’a” Desree explains whilst Alicia nods.

“She’s right hun” Alicia adds.

“…Anyways drinks are on me” Dej’a says. “Shots! Shots! Shots!”

Desree and Alicia join Dej’a by the bar and they down their drinks.

“More drinks please” Dej’a calls out placing more money on the table.

\--

“This song goes out to all my ladies! I love you all! You are all the best people in the world and you deserve everything!” Dej’a exclaims as she belts another song.

“So” Desree says looking at Alicia. “Wanna guess what’s wrong this time?”

“Well thinking back to what she was rambling on about earlier, it definitely has something to do with Lucifer” Alicia explains. “And I think it has to do with the fact that she thinks he doesn’t spend enough time with her”

“You know what? I think you’re right” Desree says sipping on her cocktail. “Which is understandable because that dumbass is so far up Diavolo’s butt I’m surprised he has time for Dej’a sometimes”

“That’s true”

“Didn’t he fall asleep whilst he was marking tests?”

Alicia laughs. “He did”

“Girls! Oh my gosh did you hear that?!” Dej’a shouts and clumsily sits on the bar stool.

“Careful” Desree says helping her balance on the chair. “And yes well done you were brilliant as always”

“I’m glad because now I feel like I’m going to throw up” Dej’a murmurs.

“I’ll get some water,” Alicia says, calling the bartender.

“Ok cut the shit princess” Desree says sternly. “What’s got you in this state?”

“W-What do you mean?” Dej’a asks.

“Honey you only get like this when something is bothering you” Alicia explains.

Dej’a sighs and pouts.

“Spill it before I chop your hair off” Desree warns.

“She doesn’t mean that” 

“You’re right, I’ll set it on fire” Desree states flicking the lighter on.

“Ok! Ok!” Dej’a says.

She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

“I’m scared” She mumbles.

“Scared of what?” Alicia asks.

She sighs. “That Lucifer doesn’t love me”

She plays with the glass of water.

“I just feel like he doesn’t really love me, he barely has time for me and yeah I understand he’s busy and all but it can’t be like this in the future too right? What if we wanna go to the next level? Or get married? Kids? Will he always be putting his work and stuff first before our kids and our relationship?”

“Oh honey!” Alicia exclaims. “You of all people know that Lucifer loves you to the moon and back! I mean you are all he talks about every single day”

“Plus you’ve seen him in the student council meetings, he’s addressing everyone and he’s looking at you” Desree adds.

“T-That’s true,” Dej’a says quietly.

“Exactly! Dej’a you shouldn’t worry a thing” Alicia says.

“Also” Desree adds. “You are freaking Dej’a! You tell us all the erotic fantasies you go through with that old man! He wouldn’t do that with just anyone! That type of kinky stuff you’re into needs love and trust babe! You know that”

Dej’a laughs and shakes her head. “You always make me laugh”

“It’s one of my many talents” Desree says. “But if he crosses you. -Top girl. On this week’s issue of Devil Style. Head of the cheerleading team, A role model to many humans and demons- there will be fire. A lot of it. Trust me on that”

“I love you guys” Dej’a sobs hugging us both.

“We love you more,” Alicia says rubbing her friend’s back.

“Dej’a”.

We all look to see Lucifer and Mammon standing there.

“Hey! Luci is here” Desree cheers hiding behind Mammon.

“Lucifer! What are you doing here?” Dej’a asks.

“Alicia called and said you were feeling down,” Lucifer says softly holding Dej’a face.

Just then Dej’a pounces on him pressing her lips against his and in seconds they were aggressively making out.

“Come on! Get a room” Desree groans.

In one swift move Dej’a is carried out by Lucifer out of the bar.

“Well that was easier than I expected” Alicia says. “They are probably going to talk about it after they have their passionate love making”

“Do you mind if I skedaddle with Mammon and continue this drinking session?” Desree asks.

“Well I-…” Alicia begins when she gets a text from Barb. “Never mind see you tomorrow!”


End file.
